Fix You
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Roses were not meant to be caged, yet meant to be free so they could blossom to their full potential. Jack finds out about Cal's temper tantrum with the table.


She kept hearing him jump out of the chair, and the screeches from the chair as it protested from the abruptness of his movement. She could see his snarl, swimming along the lines of her vision, no matter how hard she closed her eyes. His teeth bared together, his hair tousled and out of its original place, as he towered over her. Once again, he had showed her his dominating place, like an animal. And she was his prey.

"Rose?" A beautiful voice broke through her troubles, and her eyes snapped open in relief. Jack's face was near hers dangerously, yet she did not fear at it, but rather trembled in relief as she met his concerned jade eyes.

"Jack!" she breathed, throwing herself at him, causing them both to almost lose their balance. Jack secured them both, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Rose tightened her arms around him, trying to bury herself into his warmth and his security.

Jack frowned at this. Not because he was unhappy, because he did enjoy the feel of her against him, but because Rose wasn't usually like this, so needy. She was anything but; fierce in all of her ways, strong and stubborn.

"Beautiful girl," he murmured against her cheek, and she shuddered, breathing deeply. He grudgingly pulled her away from him, though held onto her shoulders firmly. Rose looked up at him, her eyes misty with sadness and tears. Jack's frown only deepened.

"Rose." His voice was low and urgent this time, and one hand moved to her face, cupping it and keeping it in place. Rose's breath faltered in her throat as she looked at him, and almost crumpled under his intense gaze. No one had ever looked at her in such a way, because she had never mattered to someone as much as she mattered to Jack. His gaze made her feel naked, stripped her off her pride, and burned through all the way to her soul.

"What happened?"

She was defensive immediately.

"It's so stupid." She murmured, trying to look away, but Jack's hand only tightened gently. So she dropped her eyes. Jack groaned inwardly at this, and knew that it was not _nothing._ He had a sinking suspicion that Cal had done something once again, and he had to struggle to keep the anger at bay. Cal was an angry man, abusive and powerful, caging Rose. Roses were not meant to be caged, yet meant to be free so they could blossom to their full potential. No, Jack would not show her any anger, for it would only remind her of her fiancé.

"If it's upsetting you like this, then it's not nothing._ Tell me._" The words hung in the air, heard by both of them.

_Let me fix it. Fix you._

"He just..." she shook her head, ripping it away from Jack's hold as she brushed at her eyes furiously.

"..._controlling_." she finished, looking back at him, her fighting face back on. Jack sighed through his nose.

"What did he do, Rose?"

She opened her mouth, and that was when Jack noticed the cut on her arm. It was small, but still a cut, and still able to be seen. Jack's eyes focused on it, and Rose glanced down, quickly putting her hand over it.

"Did he do that?" Jack asked, voice rough with the anger he was barely managing to control. His body shook, and he told himself sternly to calm down.

"Not intentionally." She finally answered, looking unsure of herself now. Jack turned away from her, and blinked a couple of times, before blowing out a breath and turning back to her, his face gentle now and void of anger.

"He either did it, or he did not Rose." Jack took a step closer to her, and Rose took a tiny one back. Jack quickly looked around, before stepping so close to her that she gasped.

He took her arm, his fingers gently probing around the swollen area. Rose looked at him again, her gaze so young and innocent that Jack stopped.

"Rose, what did he do?" Jack whispered hoarsely. A few tears fell down her face, and Jack was quick to wipe them away.

"He got mad...he threw the table...and glass scratched me." She whimpered, and Jack's face went blank for a moment, while his insides screamed and his fists clenched. He then let it out the only way he could right now, with another a gurgling sigh, before taking Rose and hugging her fiercely. Rose buried her head again in the crook of his neck, feeling free, though his arms were wrapped around her, securing her in his embrace.

It was a feeling she only got when they were like this, together and connected.

"I'll free you Rose. As soon as you want. You name when and it's done."

"You're freeing me now. Just, hold me." She breathed, sighing as the whole of him suffocated her, yet in a beautiful way.

He laughed a throaty yet forced laugh. It rumbled through his chest, and it made Rose smile.


End file.
